


Happy Birthday Kakuzu

by PenBledNonSense



Series: Akatsuki Birthday Lemons [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBledNonSense/pseuds/PenBledNonSense
Summary: It's been well over a year since you and the Akatsuki Treasurer began seeing each other. Now you work for the Akatsuki, assisting Kakuzu in less dangerous but just as vital work. You thought that by now you ought to know all the important details about your lover yet one little detail seems to have missed your rather organized checklist. His birthday. Do you think it would be something he'd willingly celebrate? It's time to find out!**Not finished editing!! Potential cringe risk!!**~***~***~***~Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto~***~***~***~





	Happy Birthday Kakuzu

**Author's Note:**

> _**A/N: Warning!!! I haven't been feeling well so this isn't fully edited. I've only read through this 1.5 times so it gets pretty cringy the more you read. You'll probably be able to tell which area I haven't edited yet... I'm posting this now because I don't want to miss uploading on Kakuzu's birthday seeing as I don't know when I'm going to feel up to editing. I hope you can understand! And as you'll see, I've done something a little different. I hope the details don't draw away from the story itself. Word Count before complete edit: 5,647**_

August; it's a beautiful month. It's usually the last month before the season transitions from Summer to Autumn, where the green foliage turns to gold, ruby and amber. In most areas, the colours don't start changing until September but we are in a cooler climate so the leaves have already changed from the colour of a Ryo bill and fallen to the ground like a scattered treasure.

The sun has just risen above the horizon but I've already gone to work, carrying important documents from one side of the Akatsuki base back to the room I share with Kakuzu. He's already been up for at least two hours, long enough to perform his morning workout, shower, eat and begin work. I had no idea when I awoke this morning, looking out to the rare sight of colourful and lively flora an Akatsuki base finds itself with, how appropriate these colours would be; how fitting they are for the Akatsuki Treasurer.

As I go to turn a corner, arms piled high with scrolls and papers, I hear muffled voices. First, is Shiro Zetsu's unmistakable, enthusiastic voice. Next, I hear a deeper, less enthusiastic voice respond; it's Kakuzu. He doesn't seem impressed with whatever Zetsu had said and considering it was Shiro's voice, I'm not very surprised. Kakuzu doesn't really do jokes.

I pause, concealing my Chakra once I'm in eavesdropping range, standing just around the corner at the end of the hall. Kuro Zetsu is the next to speak, his tone one of mocking. “What are you in such a piss-poor mood for? All this idiot did was wish you a happy birthday.”

"Yeah," Shiro pouts, "It's a little ungrateful, I'd say."

‘Wait, Kakuzu's birthday is today? Why hasn't he ever mentioned this to me?’

“I don't care for it, or anyone's useless well-wishes,” Kakuzu growls back in response. “We're S-Class criminals; there's no purpose in such useless talk.” I hear Shiro sigh heavily before Kuro scorns him for not listening. Evidently, Kuro has the same mindset as Kakuzu on this subject.

Footsteps are now heading my way so I slowly release my Chakra to make it appear as though I'm walking closer. Readjusting my expression to that of boredom I then round the corner, bumping into Kakuzu "on accident." I stumble backward for effect, a few scrolls falling from my arms.

“Watch where you're going, woman.” He scorns, looking down at me with narrowed brows as I fumble with the load in my arms.

I take a step to the side, allowing him passage once I've collected the fallen scrolls. “Well~” I coo as he begins walking away, “Apparently, what we have is just too magnetic. I can’t help but collide with you~” He pauses, turning around to look at me with his nose scrunched.

“What do you want?” He demands, looking me over, trying to discern what my angle is.

“You, of course.” I purr, swaying my hips as I turn around. “You’re mine later~” I call out as I saunter away.

“I’m busy,” Was his only response, to which I roll my eyes, smirking. It doesn't matter if right now he denies me, I always get what I want from him, sooner or later.

Once in our room, I place the scrolls and documents on Kakuzu’s modern chabudai before organizing them into sections. When I'm finished that, I walk over to the dirty laundry hamper and pick it up, carrying it out of the room. It's Kakuzu’s turn to do the laundry but seeing as it’s a special day, I think I’ll spoil him a little and give him a "get-out-of-chores-free card."

When the wash is complete and I've hung the wet laundry to dry, I return the empty hamper to the room. As I’m placing the basket down Kakuzu walks in, a glass of water in one hand and a few more papers in the other. “What are you doing?” He questions, placing the glass down on his desk before turning to look at me. “Not that I’m complaining, but you do remember that today is my turn to do the laundry, right?”

Smiling I nod while feigning interest in my nails, “Yes, I know, but I thought, seeing as today is your birthday, I’d add your chore list to mine."

I see his eyes widen momentarily out of the corner of my vision before he narrows them, glaring at me. “Who told you it’s my birthday?” 

“I overheard you and Zetsu as I was walking down the hall,” I reply, strolling over to him with my hands folded behind my back. “Why didn’t you tell me about it?” I pout, to which Kakuzu just turns around, sitting at his desk and opening the documents he had been carrying.

“There is no reason to tell you.” He responds, trying to disregard me.

I walk over, placing my hands on his shoulders, gently rubbing the tense muscles; for once he isn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak. “There is a reason though." I insist, digging my fingers into the knots, "How am I supposed to celebrate with you if you don’t tell me?” My digits move across his flesh, tracing his stitches and the grooves of his muscles as he tries to work.

“There will be no celebration.” He affirms, keeping his main focus on the papers in front of him.

“Why not?” I sulk, draping my arms loosely over his shoulders while resting my head atop his.

“I'm eighty-seven. I’ve never done anything for my birthday and I don’t plan on wasting my energy toward it now.” He grunts, shaking me off.

This is news.

“Hold up a moment," I begin curiously, moving more into his view. "You are how old and you've never had any form of birthday celebration?!” I stare at him wide-eyed in disbelief.

Begrudgingly, he looks up at me. “It is a waste of money.” My miserly lover huffs, directing his attention back to the paperwork. “Hmph, I thought you knew my age already.” He expresses after a minute of silence, glancing at me. “I turn eighty-seven today.” My eyes widen even more and I place both hands on his desk, leaning over to look at him.

“I can't believe it. I mean, how can that be? You don’t even look out of your thirties!”

Kakuzu chuckles, amusement in his eyes. “Is there a problem?” He’s wearing his mask and hood but I know, just from the glint in his eyes, that he’s smirking at me.

“No,” I respond, a smile returning to my lips. “I mean, so what? You're old enough to be my grandfather but you don’t look it, nor do you act like it~” I smirk back as I look him up and down suggestively.

Laughing, he turns back to his work. “I wasn’t expecting that response,” Kakuzu admits, humour in his tone to which he quickly dismisses. “Now, get back to work.”

I stick my bottom lip out childishly, “But I want to do something for your birthday~” I coo, moving closer and wrapping my arms around his neck, nuzzling his clothed cheek.

“No.” He grunts, pulling his face away from me. “I’m not wasting money.”

“You're not the one who pays," I argue, leaning over the side of his desk. He glances up at me in annoyance before his eyes turn back to his work. Standing straight, I cross my arms and shake my head. "No, you know what? It's been decided. Yep, you're getting a birthday celebration this year!” 

Kakuzu's narrowed eyes shoot up to look at me. “It's not happening. Don't be ridiculous.”

“What's ridiculous is you think you can stop me~” I sing, walking away.

“Don’t start with me woman or I swear I will bend you over.” He threatens, standing up and turning towards me like what he said was a real threat.

“Bring it on, big boy~” I tease, smirking at him. “You know you can’t catch this.” I let my body turn into a puddle of water and then slither away; being from the Hozuki family in Kirigakure definitely has its benefits.

Once I'm at the base entrance I turn back into my solid form. Grinning, I pat my pocket where my wallet resides, ‘I have more than enough money to do something special.’ Leaving the base I begin the short trek to the nearby Village. It's a bit exciting, getting to be the first person to celebrate Kakuzu’s birthday with him.

Two hours later I return to the base with a bag of groceries. Although I would like to take Kakuzu out to dinner at a fancy restaurant or spoil him at an Onsen, I don’t have that kind of money saved. Instead, being the excellent cook that I am, I bought all the ingredients for his favourite foods, Sake and, after some “persuasion”, an odd-looking, warn-out book from a creepy merchant; just something fresh for his archives. Honestly, if he updates his collection as often as I think he does, regarding his age and the number of times I've seen him reading the same book, he must have most of his collection memorized.

So, after shooing most members of the Organization out of the kitchen by the threat of turning to liquid and then drowning them, I begin organizing my activities. Dinner will be simple enough to make, considering I used to make this meal regularly when I worked as a cook. That’s how Kakuzu and I met; his partner, the one before Hidan, somehow convinced the Treasurer to buy dinner instead of them catching it.

It turns out, Kakuzu didn't think my cooking was a waste of money in the end. He even had me called out so he could complement my skills, asking my name and the days I work in the kitchen. He explained that, after their mission, he would like to stop by on their way back through the Village. I hesitated in giving him the details but decided to trust him, happy for the compliments and his desire to eat what I cook.

This all confused Kakuzu's partner but as we talked, he eventually stepped aside to go hit on the buss-boy. I learned Kakuzu's name just before his partner came back to remind him of their mission. I was actually a little sad to hear their partnership didn't work out; Kakuzu and I probably would have never met otherwise.

A month later Kakuzu came back in the restaurant while I was covering a shift for one of the waiters. He was curious, almost upset, as to why I was not in the kitchen. I explained the ordeal to him and he declared he wasn't interested in eating unless I cooked it. We had been pretty slow lately and losing even one customer would get someone fired. With this in mind, I took his order and switched places with the cook momentarily. I prepared his meal and then brought it out to him so the cook could go back to the kitchen. Then, when he was done eating, Kakuzu tipped me, asking when I would be back to my regular shifts.

They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, well, they were right.

The first thing I started to do was prepare the Ankimo. It’s early enough, 9:30 AM, that the Ankimo will be ready for dinner time so I take the fresh Monkfish Liver I bought and remove the blood vessels. Next, I salting each side and then wrap it in cooking-wrap. Finally, I putt it off to the side as it needs to rest for an hour before I can steam it.

Then, after washing my hands, I take the book I bought and wrap it in a cheap, plain brown paper, making sure the corners are tucked in tight and the surface is smooth. Kakuzu hates cards so I write my birthday wishes for him on the paper; it's nothing cutesie or sappy, but it does tell him how glad I am to celebrate this day together. He may not show any emotions aside from anger around others but I know, this little note will stick with him.

Now, with all of that completed, I think I'll head back to our room. It's a safe bet that Kakuzu’s still sitting at his desk working away, so I plan on making him take a break. All work and no play makes a dull man.

Quietly, I enter our room. Shutting the door behind myself I then lock the handle. Kakuzu is exactly where I thought he was going to be. 'Excellent,' I think, sauntering over.

“You should take a break~” I coo, rubbing Kakuzu's shoulders. He tenses for a moment but then relaxes under my touch.

“Today is too busy for that. This needs to be completed before my next mission.” He grumbles in response, not bothering to halt my wandering hands.

I smirk and pull away, getting down on my hands and knees. Crawling under the table I look up at him from between his legs. “If this can distract you from your money, you need a break~” I begin pawing at his crotch, palming the length of flesh within. It takes a moment of stroking and kneading but soon his cock begins hardening, pushing at the fabric which keeps it caged. “Mmm, Kakuzu~ Looks like something wants out~” I hum, pulling at his waistband. Kakuzu groans softly, cooperating with me to let his firm member spring free but aside from that, he remains focused on his work, still refusing to even glance at me.

Pushing his legs further apart I make my way between them, snuggling into the warm space given. Taking one hand I grip the base of his shaft and give a soft squeeze before ghosting it up to his tip, running my fingers across the head. Kakuzu's member twitches and a bead of precum forms atop the head as my other hand presses into his sack, fondling his balls.

I play like this for a moment, tenderly stroking and palming his girth, letting more and more precum drip down, slicking the length of warm meat. When I'm satisfied with how wet and sticky my hand has become, I lean in to lick from the bottom of his scrotum, upward along the centerline. Then I kiss the base underside of his rod before licking a bold stripe up to his tip. When my tongue reaches the top I began swirling it around, under the ridge of his mushroom before gently fitting my mouth over top.

“Hmph…” He glances down at me, locking eyes long enough for me to smirk. Still looking up at him, I slid down his length, humming in approval as he grits his teeth. "Ahh…~ Damn it, woman…" Kakuzu leans back, eyes fixated on how my mouth slides up and down his shaft. "Hahh… What is it that you want..?"

Slurping up and pulling off his cock with a loud pop, I lick my lips, gazing into his beautifully unique eyes. "To make you feel good~" I reply, running my hands over his thighs, massaging them. Then I move my hands to his crotch and take hold of his shaft, pumping it as I continue, "It's your birthday and I want to spoil you.~"

“You’re… ahh~... still on about that?”

“Yes~” I whisper before taking him in as deep as I can. I press my tongue to the underside of his cock and then begin to bob my head. 

“Ahh~ Fine…” Kakuzu puffs, placing a hand on the back on my head and taking a fistful of my hair. “But when you’re finished with this, hahh~ you’ll leave me be… so I can get my work done… Mmm~” He grips my hair tight and begins bucking his hips, helping to speed up the rate at which I suck.

In no time I hear Kakuzu curse under his breath before feeling the twitching of his cock. He slams in uncontrollably, choking me for a moment before pulling my head up so he can fill my mouth with his thick, bitter-sweet cream. “Aaahhh~”

I continue to suck, greedily stealing every last drop his sack has to offer before finally pulling up. “Mmmm~” I purr when my head his freed. “You always taste good to me~”

“Heh, slut~” He rumbles, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

“Only for you~” I reply, pulling his pants back up and then crawling out from under his desk. “Now, I suppose that was a long enough break. I can let you get back to work as I do have my own tasks to complete as well.” I chirp, kissing his cheek.

“Heh, good, go and let me get my work done.” 

“Of course, my love~” With that I turn and exit the room, closing the door to give him some peace and quiet.

After I have washed up I head to the kitchen to prepping the Ankimo for the steamer. It needs to steam for a half-hour so after I finish wrapping it in its final layer of aluminum foil and placing it in the steamer, I scrub the kitchen down. When the time is up, I then take the Ankimo and place it to the side, letting it cool before putting it in the refrigerator. With all of that complete, I start my other chores as well as Kakuzu's in order to keep myself busy until it’s time to make dinner.

In a matter of hours, I've completed both my and Kakuzu's chores. Now, back in the kitchen, it takes almost no effort to prepare the rest of dinner and in no time I have the meal piled on a food tray, ready to carry back to the room. The wrapped book is also on the tray, beside the Saki and tea with the bowls, chopsticks and cups neatly balanced on top.

When I reach the room, I carefully rest one side of the tray on my hip so I can open the door. Once inside, I shut the door and lock the handle to keep out any members whose nose and stomach may lead them to intrude. Not that I cook for anyone aside from Kakuzu and myself.

"Kakuzu, dear, I’ve brought dinner," I announce while walking toward the bed.

"Just set it down," 

I smirk as his back remains facing me. Predictable.

Setting the tray on the nightstand I kneel down to drag out a rarely-used, collapsible chabudai and the zabuton from under our bed. Its purpose is for special occasions, or as Kakuzu puts it, events he has unwillingly participated in since becoming involved with me. It's got a layer of dust coating it which just shows how sparse these occasions are. I pull out a cloth from my pocket and clean off the table, frowning at the dark grime. Setting it aside I set the table up and begin placing our dinner on. My constant movement has finally grabbed Kakuzu’s attention and he turns.

“What are you doing now?” 

Smiling I turn around to respond, “I’m setting the table for dinner.” He looks from me to the chabudai and his eyes narrow.

“Why are you pulling that out? What do you have planned now, woman?” I giggle as I stand to take the tray of food from the nightstand.

“Birthday dinner, that’s what.” Setting the tray beside the chabudai I begin transferring the food from one to the other. “I made your favourites. Come, time to eat.” Kakuzu glares at the table for a moment before, reluctantly, he stands from his chair and makes his way over.

“I told you not to do anything. I didn’t authorize the use of-”

“Nuh-uh. I didn’t use anyone’s money but my own. I’d been saving some for an occasion such as this. The food’s all homemade so there was no fancy restaurant cost.”

“I’m to prepare for food poisoning then?” It's an attempt at a joke; there's a small light to his eyes, that's how I know. Hidan and I seem to be the only ones he does this toward and I've noticed this behaviour increase the longer Hidan is his partner. I'm not too sure yet whether that's a good or a bad thing.

“Well, you can, but it would be for nothing. I would have poisoned you a long time ago if that were the case.” I tease back while pouring the tea into his cup as he studies the menu.

“Ankimo, Momiji-oroshi, scallions, sukiyaki, rice, tea and Sake. How do you expect us to eat all of this?”

“If we can’t finish it tonight, which I doubt will happen, we'll save it for tomorrow. Now, stop fussing and eat.” He squints his eyes at me for a moment, as though contemplating something, but then pulls his mask and hood off. We say our thanks and then dig in, silently eating our fill.

When we are done I collect the dishes, sorting dirty bowls, cups and chopsticks to one side of the tray while organizing any leftovers on the other. “I’ll be back,” I say as I stand with the tray, leaving the present on his nightstand. I’m going to go do the dishes and put these away.” Kakuzu merely nods as he begins collapsing the chabudai. 

I stop at the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face once I have put away the last of the clean dishes in order to get ready for the night. When my nightly routine is complete I head back to the room, fully expecting to help Kakuzu finish his paperwork, but when I enter the bedroom I find Kakuzu standing with his back to me, shirtless. 

I watch for a moment, entranced at the light muscle movement of his back and arms as he organizes his papers. His hair is down, flowing over his shoulders and swaying at the sides of his face while he works. Prying my eyes from Kakuzu's attractive physic I notice he's put the chabudai and zabuton away as well as turned down the covers on the bed. ‘He’s not completed his work but he’s getting ready for bed when it’s not even nine yet… What's going on?’ I ponder, worried I might have actually made him sick for once.

"Are you going to just stand there?" He asks, turning his head to the side just enough to look at me.

"Umm, I honestly don't know. Are you going to bed already?"

"Yes," He replies, a glint to his eyes. "And so are you." At that his Jutsu Threads shoot out toward me, wrapping around my limbs tightly. Next, Kakuzu pulls me forward as he walks to the bed, bringing me to hover just in front of him. I can see how the corners of his lips have turned upward and my curiosity peaks.

I trail my eyes down his torso, admiring the chiselled muscle development of his naturally tan body. My eyes continue past his belly-button, following the Earth-Grudge stitched happy-trail until it disappears into his hip-low, bulging pants. This causes me to mirror his smirk.

"Well, if that’s what the birthday man wants, that’s what the birthday man gets~”

Kakuzu sets me down and then pushes me onto the bed. Then, grabbing the waist of my pants he rips them down. I hear can hear the tearing of fabric as both pants and panties are torn off my legs, exposing my netherregion to the cool air of the room. Next, Kakuzu drops his pants, exposing his girthy rod.

Gripping the warm meat in his hand he strokes it as he walks up to the bed. “Why isn’t your top off already?” The area between my legs begins to heat as I watch his hand move along his shaft methodically, as his piercing eyes stare into me. Carefully, I sit up and remove my top and bra, dropping them to the floor. “Good girl,” The praise only intensifies the heat and I start to feel it leaking from my folds. “You never made dessert, did you?” 

Biting my lip I shake my head, “No, I suppose I forgot.” Kakuzu’s smirk grows.

Pushing my legs apart he releases his member in order to grab my legs, pulling me closer to the edge of the bed. Then he kneels down, penetrating a finger into my dripping juice-box, curling and pumping it a few times. “Looks like dessert’s still on the menu,” Tossing one of my legs over his shoulder, Kakuzu brought his face to my crotch, pulling his finger out and then licking my honey coated petals.

Mewling, I use my leg to pull him closer, grabbing one of my breasts and squeezing while Kakuzu began to eat me out. I had always wondered how he became so talented at pleasing a woman but after learning about his age today that question was answered; decades of practice. 

“Ah~” I gasp as Kakuzu moves from my folds to my clit. His hand is back between my legs, finger pumping once more as he sucks and nibbles at my pink pearl. The pressure at which he bites down is just enough that it stimulates pleasure instead of pain. I can’t help but move a hand to hold his head in place but when I do he stops. 

Releasing his head I feel the red of my cheeks deepen. “Sorry,” I mumble as he stands up. 

I move forward, getting ready to kneel on the ground but he stops me, “You had your dessert before dinner.” He says pulling me up and pushing me back onto the bed. “Get up there,” He commands, finding his way between my legs and leaning forward, hovering over top of me. He brings his face down, pressing our lips together hungrily and I reciprocate, raising my arms to drape them over his broad shoulders, holding onto his neck.

With my leg held to the side by his supporting arm, Kakuzu guides the swollen head of his beefy cock to my entrance, parting my labia and slicking the helmet with my juice before swiftly plunging inside as deep as he can go. I gasp, breaking the kiss at the sudden intrusion but the pain lasts only moments as Kakuzu pulls out to repeat the motion. Soon the feeling becomes pleasurable and listening to the soft grunts next to my ear, my arousal intensifies. That extra sensation creates more lubrication, allowing his dick to deepen on each thrust.

I begin to moan louder, mewling each time he slams into my core. His speed has increased and my arms tighten their hold around his neck. His skin is rough from years of battle, old scars and the collection of stitches the forbidden Earth Grudge Jutsu gave him rub against my softer skin but it’s not an unpleasant feeling, instead, it heightens the bodily sensation of pleasure. The war-torn man has allowed himself moments of peace and trust; a vulnerability in my presence he shows no one else. As rough as he is, there is a gentle, caring side he still has after eighty-six years of battle.

When I feel a familiar strain in my lower abdomen I dig my nails into his back, causing him to groan at the sensation but it doesn’t last as Kakuzu then pulls out, rolling over and resting his head on his pillow. “Come here,” He orders and without hesitation, I do as I’m asked; crawling seductively across the bed, swinging a leg over his waist, straddling him.

While he gets to look up at me, his tough yet gentle hands caressing my hips and bosom and I get to gaze down, admire my lover. I love seeing him without his mask; even with the stitches on his face, he’s a very handsome man. A strong cut jaw, intense but emotional eyes, that sexy smug grin of his as he pinches my nipples. His body definitely doesn’t look as though it’s eighty-seven years old, it’s too firm, muscular and sturdy. From his hands, down his arms, shoulders, pecs, abs, iliac furrow… damn, I am one lucky woman.

Impatient with my ogling of his body, Kakuzu grasps my hips firmly and begins pulling me down. I comply, settling on his warm shaft, enjoying the feeling of it pushing inside, spreading my folds and cave wide. Once I’m about halfway down his grip laxes and I lift myself back up before dropping back down. In a slow pace, I do this a couple of times, watching the expression my lover is making as I tease his manhood. Finally, I lift up and drop down as hard as I can, sheathing him deep inside as his balls squish against my ass and his thighs. 

“Hah...Enough teasing.” He grunts between shivers of ecstasy. 

Smirking shamelessly I lean down, kissing along his neck while moving my hips, gradually speeding the motions as my lips then travel across his jaw. Reaching his earlobe I nibble lightly, leaning my weight on one hand while I run the other one through his hair, gently scraping my nails along his scalp. He’s got a hard hold of my hips once more but it relaxes each time I stop.

Entirely fed up with my playing, Kakuzu takes a bruising hold of my hips and slams his cock upward deep into me. “What did I say?” He growls, slamming upward again. “Ride,” He commands and I do what I’m told; the birthday man gets what he wants.

“Alright, alright,” 

Sitting up I wiggle my hips, feeling the tip of his cock rub against the back walls of my vagina. Then, as instructed I begin riding him, lifting my hips up and dropping back down repeatedly, gaining speed as I ride his cock. My breasts are now bouncing and Kakuzu’s eyes shift from my face downward, a grin spreading across his face. 

Sweat beads begin forming across my brow and chest, sliding down a bit each time I slam my hips against Kakuzu’s. Condensation is also beginning to form on his chest as he breathes heavily, lifting his hips to meet mine. The bed is now shaking, creaking in protest of our escapade but we ignore it, only building our speed and ferocity at which we fuck. 

“Ooh~ Kakuzu~” I gasp, gulping for my breath. “Mmm~ I love the feel of you inside me~” I moan, closing my eyes and tilting my head back as I bounce on his cock. 

“Ah, why are you always so tight?” He groans, digging his fingers into my hips. 

I look down at his through lidded eyes and smirk, panting as I answer, “I guess...ah, it’s just my bodies way of, ohh~ wanting to please you~ Ah~ fuck, Kakuzu, you’re so hard~”

“Heh, smartass,” He wheezes out. "Fuck, you're beautiful~" I hear him breathe as he quickly sits up, his one arm reaching around my waist and gripping my hip on the opposite side harshly, holding himself up with his other arm. He’s now controlling my movements, hips slamming upward while he kisses my neck harshly, sucking and biting. Then he brings his head down, latching his lips to my tit, licking and sucking on the hardened nub.

I pull his head closer as I tangled my fingers in his hair, gripping tight as he continues to tease my nipples. My other hand grips his shoulder, scraping my nails against his flesh, creating four small lines beading with blood to form. I bury my head in the top of his hair, breath hitching every time he slams upwards. His pace is beginning to quicken and I feel the knot in my stomach forming.

"Kakuzu~" I moan into his hair. "Kaku~ I'm so close~" 

His violent upthrusting has become sloppy, “Faster,” He huffs, tilting his head back, letting his body fall to the bed as I ride him.

“Nnnh~ Kaku~zu~” I can feel his dick start to swell, stretching my walls which reply by tightening, clamping down as I try to move my body faster. He’s gritting his teeth, eyes shut tights as he continues to ram into my core. Just this expression alone tells me he’s close to climax. “Ooh~ Kakuzu, I love you~” I gasp, feeling my own orgasm nearing.

He’s beyond the ability to form words, only grunts and groans of pleasure escaping his lips. Then, without warning, he grabs hold of my hips once more and pulls me down as hard as he can while thrusting upward. The force at which he buries himself inside my core hurts but there’s a masochistic pleasure at the pain, causing my own climax to reach its peak as I feel his member start pulsating, releasing shot after shot of seed into my depths.

“OOHH!!~ KAKUZU!!~” I scream, clawing at his hands on my hips as he holds me in place, filling me. The pressure of his load cases a bloated feeling in my abdomen and I’m sure in the morning he’ll be passing me the Morning After pill.

“Hah~,” He huffs, the pulsating of his dick slowing as it begins to soften. His eyes are droopy and they close as he pulls me down toward him. Another feat he only does when half asleep and high on ecstasy. Complying, I lay down, sliding to his side to snuggle into his arms, enjoying the warmth and security I find there.

His breathing has now calmed; a steady, slow rise and fall of his chest. I stare up at his face with my hand over his heart and I can feel, and faintly hear all five beat as one. His expression is peaceful, something I rarely see on his handsome face and I believe, as our naked bodies are tangled together under the sheets and he sleeps so soundly, that he won't mind celebrating his birthday in the years to come.


End file.
